Talk:Single Player Campaign/@comment-9616329-20130627112850
Clash Of Clans - Level 47 - Kitchen Sink - Hidden Tesla Walkthrough (as of 27-06-13) This can be 100% done at Town Hall Level 6. This is how I did it - It's expensive, but if you just want to get it done… I Used: Town Hall Level 6 140 Army Camp Capacity Level 3 Clan Castle. 20-21 level 3 Giants = 25,500 elixir (17 in army camps, 3-4 as clan reinforcements) 1 level 3 Barbarian = 60 elixir 6 level 3 Wallbreakers = 12,000 elixir 3 level 1 Healers = 15,000 elixir 2 level 3 Lightning Spells = 36,000 gold (Note: It may be possible to do use this same method with fewer giants, and no wall breakers at all). Then attack like this: 1. First off is the lone Barbarian. Drop him right at the 'entrance' to the base, above the row of three archer towers. You want him to head to the RIGHT of the first Archer tower, so he triggers the Spring Trap. This removes the Spring Trap so it won't weaken your Giants later. If you don't trigger the Trap, quit, retrain the Barbarian, then try again. This may take a few goes, but as the Spring Trap can take out three Giants, and a Barbarian is cheap and only worth 1 slot, it's worth doing. 2. If you've successfully triggered the Spring Trap, drop both your Lightning Spells directly on the Wizard Tower to the south, next to the two Air Defenses. This will severely weaken the Tower, and do some damage to the surrounding wall. This will even take out the Wizard tower if you have higher level Lightning spells. 3. Go ahead and drop all your Giants on the two Air Defences. While the Giants take them down, drop three of your Wallbreakers near the left-hand Air Defence (The defences will be aimed at the Giants, and will ignore the WBs.) The three WBs should break through the wall, allowing the Giants to enter imediately when they finish with the Air Defs. (The WBs may not be needed, but taking down the wall quickly means the Wizard Tower has less time to hurt the Giants.) 4. As soon as your Giants have taken care of the Air Defs, drop the three Healers behind them. All the enemy defences should now focus entirely on your advancing Giants, and ignore the Healers. You can also deploy your reinforcements now as well close by. 5. Once the Giants have reached the leftmost cannon (the one nearest the three Archer Towers), deploy the remaining three Wallbreakers as close as you can to the breach in the wall. These should run in behind the Giants and blow a hole through the wall so the Giants can proceed on to attack the Archer Towers. You now have nothing else to do - and that should, in fact, be it. You can just sit back and enjoy the rest. You should now find you have no troops left to deploy, but the Giants will now proceed to methodically destroy the entire base, with the Healers following them around. The Three Healers, working together, should be able to keep enough Giants alive throughout, even when they move on to attack the Hidden Teslas. A final Spring trap at the Goblin Town Hall entrance should take out a few Giants right at the end, but so long as just one survives, you should 100% this. Remember though when watching to move the screen occasionally, so the attack doesn't time out! Hope this helps people who are stuck...!